At present, video surveillance is applied widely in smart home systems and security monitoring systems, for example. In the systems related to video surveillance, motion detection is an important task. The motion detection task usually involves detecting a motion of an object (such as a human being, an animal or the like) in the collected video content and sending an alarm to the user based on the detecting result. For example, a surveillance camera with a motion detection function may be installed in a house and activated after the resident leaves the house. Once a person is detected to attempt to break into the house, the surveillance camera may detect that there is a motion of an object in the video image and then send an alarm to the handheld device of the resident via a communication network, so that the resident can be aware of this situation. The performance of the video surveillance system mainly depends on the accuracy of the motion detection.